Template talk:Thriller Bark Pirates Gallery
Needs fixing... I see this page... I'll fix it tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 12:35, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Wow came on here to see if it needed fixing and find someone has fixed it! Well done NB. ^o^ :The only other thing I point out is the templates were designed for a 90x90 pixel picture, which some of these are not. Not going to say redo them all, but you might want to keep this in mind for future templates NB. One-Winged Hawk 16:40, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wait.. Its 120x120 pixels sorry... One-Winged Hawk 21:53, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :::No wonder the pics look odd in the table... Your not adding new images, your adding old images from the characters page. All the other table use portraits sized down to the correct size. Initally, we need the face (and enough of it to make it clear who the character is). We don't need the whole body for this to work. One-Winged Hawk 22:44, 26 August 2007 (UTC) The group's name and structure I notice that there seems to be some confusion from the edits of both Joekiddo and New Babylon. That's kinda not surprising considering how this group seems to be set up. Let me point some things so things may not get outta hand in the future. #While parts of the group have been named such as Mysterious Four, Zombie Generals, and etc., the group as a whole doesn't seem to have a name. This I believe kinda lead to a confusion on who was being refered to by the title. It can mean the entire group as a whole or it can mean the Mysterious Four since they are the only ones who can be considered as pirates since the rest are just extensions of Moria's powers. #The group's not exactly a pirate crew based on how it's structured. Taking into note that Moria's a Schibukai like Crocodile, it seems likely that this group maybe like Baroque Works. A criminal group created without the WG's knowledge despite their orders to disband such as in case of Doflamingo and Jimbei. Also while the group has Jolly Roger, it doesn't necessarily mean they're pirates. Baroque Works had a Jolly Roger too but they're not classified as pirates. #While it is possible that both Absalom and Perona were Moria's pirate crew, there is a possibility that they are not. Hogback, being recruited supposedly after Moria became a Schibukai, might not exactly be classified as a pirate. Mr. 1 joined and worked under Crocodile but is he a pirate because he works for a pirate? A criminal agent, yes, but a pirate, no. The same applies to these guys. Considering this facts and a whole lot of others that I can't think of right now, calling this group the Thriller Bark pirates might really cause some confusions and arguments. It might be best to call them something else for the moment until a proper group name is revealed.Mugiwara Franky 17:39, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :I have to agree because: :#None of the zombies count as pirates. They are just that, zombies. :#The invisible guy is a bounty hunter, not a pirate under Moria's impolyment, he has already stated this in the storyline. And unlike Zoro hasn't said anything to led the reader to believe he is one. Also the way he calls everyone on the Straw Hats a pirate and speech indicates he doesn't count himself as one, he clearly seperates himself from pirates completely. :#Ghost princess... We don't know much about her. Is she a pirate? Who knows... :Its the same reasons I simply named the Thriller Bark group on wikipedia as just "Thriller Bark". Not all of them are pirates and not once in the script have they stated they are. Only Moria is showing any pirating thoughts, the others are just his asoicates (yeah and I found yet another word I can't spell...). One-Winged Hawk 17:45, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wall Zombie and Dogpen shouldn't be on this list. Dogpen is part of the penguin trio, he is not named (fans gave him the name "dogpen") and wall zombie is one of the "suprise zombies". One-Winged Hawk 21:46, 27 August 2007 (UTC) IS THIS REALY NECESSARY? seriously,half the images are damn ugly,not to mention they dont realy show the faces,like with John and Hogback.Im just gonna revert it,till we get SOME SHOWABLE pics. New Babylon 14:58, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The image of Thriller Bark isn't one of beauty. Besides until the anime came out, we didn't have colour pics; now we have. They need replacing, 90 x 90 if anyone does. I've been banned at home from downloading so I haven't got the t.bark eps. :( One-Winged Hawk 15:20, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Most of the colored pics that replaced the black and white ones were not very clear. Some were very pixelated and some were too close of mug shot. Compare these two and tell which one looks like a clearer shot of Hogback: :: ::New Babylon is justifiable to some degree.Mugiwara Franky 15:45, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the support.Well,Ryuuma doesnt look hideous,but then again,that shot shows only 2 3ths of his face,not presenting his lower jaw.Absalom was just damn distorted,so was Perona and John had a wery unclear shot.Lets wait with his,till we get a STRAIGHT,clear head shot,wha? New Babylon 20:02, 28 February 2008 (UTC) NO,rod,it is NOT the same Adding to the hideousnmes of Hogbacks picture already demonstrated,im going to use THIS. So your telling me a shot of someones CHIN is better then someones face? PS:I hope I do NOT have to bring the perona/absalom images here as well. New Babylon 13:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Protected The template is now protected for at least one week. Best talk things over by then.Mugiwara Franky 16:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks.I think Rod deserves a warning,though.He keeps constantly reverting things without any real explanation (he did revert the absalom image a THIRD TIME,even after I said why he shouldnt on the talk page-and he blatantly ignored it) .I mean,he hasnt replied to ONE coment here or the Absalom image.New Babylon 16:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Make that a double thanks, I do however think that it maybe is better to keep them in a special order. Above the Mysterious Four and maybe Oz on the first line (considering he was a pretty important zombie). Second line perhaps Zombie Generals (Ryuma, Jigolo, Lola, Captain John, Inuppe/Cindry (could be discussed) and then the other ones who remain. The most important ones above, then from importance to below. Right now... Moria is below Hogback and Inuppe (despite being a bit important *as he has Sanji's shadow*) almost the last one. Kraken 17:06, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That order was devised by someone else.My original design of the template had Moria first,then the 3,then ryuuma,Jigolo,Lola and Buhichuck in my memmory.But SOMEONE re-aranged that.I was just looking for the first SAVE version. New Babylon 17:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Until you find the order you made, it should be switched to a version that begins with Gecko Moria, because beginning with Hogback is CLEARLY inconsistent with the other templates.--72.87.76.188 09:03, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::A bit comanding,aren't you,random IP? New Babylon 19:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::What am I "comanding" exactly?--72.87.76.188 23:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You appear to be "commanding" others, especially New Babylon, to change to the version with Moria from what can be seen from your post. However, this is wrong as New Babylon and others in this discussion agree on Gecko Moria first and no one else seems to want Hogback first. By writing as if you're replying to New Babylon demanding a change with such tone, most people see you as commanding if not confusing.Mugiwara Franky 00:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Reading my first post, I can see why it was taken that way, but I meant that he could change to the order he was talking about when he finds it, which is why I wrote "Until you find the order you made" and responded directly to him. I didn't mean for it to sound forceful. --72.87.76.188 00:25, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Captain John image AGAIN-ANOTHER chin shot. New Babylon 23:09, 19 March 2008 (UTC)